As Yet Unwritten
by Coral
Summary: Co-authored with Jenna. An über-JC story set during World War II.
1. As Yet Unwritten: Chapter 1

As Yet Unwritten

By Coral & Jenna  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, theoretically we don't need one here! Oh no - wait - Eye is a real place, and it belongs to whoever may own it... World War II belongs to history.  
Notes: This story dates back to when Jenna and I first "met", so to speak... she asked someone to help her write a story. Guess which idiot (uh, helpful person, I mean...) jumped at the chance? Yup... you guessed it...glares witheringly No, not Brannon Braga.  
Loosely based on the idea of a past life for everyone's favourite Captain and Commander, this story was born... and lets just say that it was a "labour" of love... ignores groans  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dance hall was filled with a choking haze of thick smoke and G.Is swaying with their current girl to the beat of 'The Century Bombers', a band borrowed from Thorpe Abbotts airbase for the night. Catherine was pulled through the crowd by her friend Kate Ellis, who didn't seem affected by the noise and general confusion that was everywhere. In fact, Catherine would have said that Kate almost seemed to revel in it.  
  
"Kate, slow down," coughed Catherine as she caught a mouthful of stale cigar smoke. "You're going to pull my arm off." They passed a table full of rowdy Americans who started up a chorus of wolf whistles and catcalls; the pair were definitely eye-turners.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, you wanna come sit over 'er wiv us?" one called. Catherine just ducked her head and tried to pull Kate away.  
  
"Oh, come on, Cath," Kate protested. "It could be fun." Kate smiled in the group's direction and it sent them into another frenzy of yells.  
  
"You go if you want," Catherine answered, "But I'm definitely not."  
  
Kate shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, and left. Catherine couldn't believe it; Kate was supposed to be her best friend and she'd deserted her. Sulking, and looking for all the world like a petulant toddler, she moved away and accidentally bumped into another American.  
  
"Jeez I'm sorry miss, I guess I jus' didn' see ya there," he apologised, glancing her up and down. "Anyways, what's a pretty girl like you doin' wiv out a date?"  
  
Catherine wanted to roll her eyes, that had to be the worst pick up line she had ever heard. "I'm without one voluntarily I can assure you."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking out into a grin and saying "Shoulda guessed that, girl like you woulda had all the guys after her. Anyways I would still like to buy ya a drink so whadda ya say miss.....?"  
  
He paused trying to get her name out of her. Oh why, not she thought, "Stokes, Catherine Stokes, and you are...?"  
  
He grinned. "Captain Charles Danson at yer service ma'am." He motioned for her to follow him as he pushed aside people to allow her to move to the bar. He whistled, a quick sharp sound and the bar tender came up smiling.  
  
"Hello Charlie; haven't seen you in a while! What'll it be?"  
  
Charlie gave the bartender a quick return smile before saying, "I'll have one of them warm English beers since you don't have no proper stuff."  
  
The bartender chuckled mirthfully. "You Americans and your beer. I don't know how they serve beer in America but in England we serve it warm okay?"  
  
The G.I grinned before turning to Catherine. "What do you want?"  
  
She considered it for a moment before answering "A small glass of red wine."  
  
The bartender nodded to her and set off to find the drinks. Charlie turned to her as they waited. "So Cathy, where'bouts you live?" he asked casually.  
  
She noted he'd shortened her name and decided she didn't mind as much as she might have expected to. "Eye, near the market place," she answered - not quite believing she was telling him. She'd heard the stories about G.Is and the kind of things they got up to with women and she knew exactly how she'd be classed as soon as she was seen even talking to a G.I.  
  
Catherine quietly opened the door to the small house she shared with Kate. For once, she was the last in - Kate, party girl that she was, had made it back before her.  
  
Catherine smiled to herself as she checked that all the blackout curtains were in place before lighting a candle to go upstairs. Despite her initial misgivings, the evening had passed like a dream - something Catherine was half-inclined to believe it was. She'd never imagined spending such a night with someone she'd never even met before. And Charlie hadn't lived up to a GI's reputation at all - he hadn't tried to make any moves... with the exception of a goodnight kiss that Catherine had permitted. She smiled again as she looked in the mirror, wondering if the somewhat goofy grin would ever go away. She felt as if she was walking on air as she walked upstairs and dropped gratefully into her bed to fall asleep instantly.  
  
"Catherine... Catherine... CATHERINE!!!"  
  
Catherine opened her eyes slowly, squinting a little against the bright light that was streaming merrily into the room.  
  
"Boy, Cath, what time did you get to bed last night?" Kate asked with a grin, pulling her gas mask out from under the bed. "I've got to be at work in ten minutes, and you've got about half an hour!"  
  
Catherine sat up suddenly, swinging her legs round and getting to her feet in a hurry. "Half an hour? Is that all?"  
  
Kate laughed as she slipped her shoes on. "You've got it easy, hon! I've got ten minutes, and I'm going to miss the bus at this rate..." She leaned closer to Catherine. "So... what's he like?"  
  
Catherine looked up at her with wide-eyed innocence as last night's memories came flooding back. "What's who like?"  
  
"You know who I'm talking about... Danson. Charlie Danson! The guy you spent last night with! The guy that practically every girl in the village wants to go out with!"  
  
Catherine shot her an acid look. "I did not 'spend the night' with him," she corrected. "We went for a walk by the lake, if you want to know."  
  
"Uh-huh. Did you kiss him?"  
  
"So what if I did?" Catherine asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Cath, I'm your best friend," Kate reminded her. "You're supposed to tell me about stuff like this!"  
  
"Look, nothing happened between us, if that's what you're thinking. And you've missed the bus."  
  
An unladylike curse slipped from Kate's lips as she dashed out of the room and down the stairs, drawing a semi-shocked glance from Catherine, who followed at a more sedate pace.  
  
"Have a good day..." she added uselessly as Kate ran down the road, leaving Catherine to shut the door behind her.  
  
Catherine loved spring mornings. The whole world seemed energised and reborn, from the soft sunshine and gentle breeze to the cats roaming the streets and the children playing. Sunlight danced between the shadows and puffy white clouds floated in the blue sky above. Everyone's gardens were showing signs of growth, though not many flowers. Most people had planted vegetables the past few years, as part of the war effort. Even so, some of the plants had blossom on them, and even the leafy greens were beautiful to her eyes. If it hadn't been for the obvious signs of air raids and safety precautions, one could almost forget that there was a war on.  
  
She pushed the post office door open and walked into the slightly dark shop. One of the windows was covered in black tape and another was boarded up after having been broken in the last raid. Catherine shivered as she remembered it - the Luftwaffe had attempted a rare daytime raid on the airbase, and she's been working here at the time. She'd never been so terrified in her life, but she was proud of the fact that she'd managed to keep her head and get everyone into the back room before anyone was hurt.  
  
"Morning Maureen!" she called out cheerily to the woman behind the counter, shrugging off the bad memories along with her coat. "How's the morning been so far?"  
  
"Not so bad, duck, not so bad. Just keep an eye out for those Blarne kids. They've already tried pinching sweets behind my back today; honest to God I do believe they're getting worse! It's all because their folks don't go to church, you know, love. What they're thinking, I don't know. And mind you keep an eye on those GI's too. I'm not sure I trust all these foreigners, even if they are helping us in the war. Just give me an Englishman anyday! Least you can trust them. Now, you remember that, lass. Don't go getting mixed-up with any weird folk. And, did I tell you about..."  
  
Taking her place behind the counter, Catherine let Maureen's stream of chatter pass over her like water off a duck's back. She'd long ago worked out that the best thing to do was let Maureen talk until she ran out of breath or found something else to do. Not that it happened quickly, mind, but Catherine was used to it now.  
  
Tidying up behind the counter as Maureen talked, Catherine let her mind start to wander back to last night. She'd never expected to enjoy the dance, much less love the evening as she had. Maybe she should have taken Kate's advice sooner, but she'd heard the horror stories, like everyone else. But Charlie had been every bit the gentleman.  
  
The corners of her mouth turned upwards once more at the memory. She was still smiling ten minutes later, when Cassie entered the post office, letter in hand.  
  
"Good morning, Catherine," Cassie called her a bright smile, her blond hair, which she'd just grown out, long and naturally curly and falling around her shoulders. She was a petite young girl of fifteen, although she often seemed much older than that, and was teaching part time at the local school. Catherine and Cassie had been firm friends for years, with Catherine coming to look on Cassie as her ersatz daughter of sorts.  
  
"Hello Cassie. Sleep well last night?"  
  
"Fine thanks, Catherine," Cassie smiled back, handing a letter over. "It's going abroad."  
  
"Neil again?" Catherine asked with a teasing grin.  
  
Cassie blushed. "I got his letter yesterday. I wrote back straight away - I don't want him worrying about me," she explained, fingering her bag nervously.  
  
Catherine smiled sympathetically. "Don't panic, Cassie. I'll get this sent right away for you."  
  
"Thanks Cath. Where's Maureen today?"  
  
Catherine looked around in surprise. "I could've... I'm sure she was here a minute ago... she probably went out the back and I didn't notice."  
  
"You did seem pretty deep in thought," Cassie acquiesced with a grin. "What's up? Problem?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about, hon," Catherine assured her. "Just... thinking, that's all."  
  
Cassie leaned in a little closer and lowered her voice. "Anything to do with that hot GI you spent last night with?" she asked in a conspirital whisper.  
  
"What!" Catherine almost shrieked before remembering to keep her voice down at the last minute. "Where did you hear that?" she added in a hiss.  
  
"Ssh, the walls have ears..." her friend reminded her with a grin. "Laurie mentioned it to me, and I think she'd heard it from Edith, who'd heard it from... from Mary, I think she said, and Mary'd heard it from Peg, who I think had heard it from... from... uh, I think it was Kate."  
  
"Kate," Catherine moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I am never going to live this down!"  
  
"You didn't?" Cassie asked in surprise.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "We danced, we talked... that was all. What kind of girl d'you think I am?"  
  
"Well," Cassie admitted, "I didn't think it sounded like you."  
  
"Katherine Ellis!!!!" Kate practically jumped out of her seat, dropping the book she'd been reading.  
  
"Catherine, you made me lose my place," she snapped. Then she saw the look on her face "Uh...did I do something?"  
  
Catherine stood in the doorway looking about ready to hurl Kate out the nearest window. "What exactly have you been telling people I did with that G.I?" she said in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
Kate swallowed "I ONLY told Peggie you'd come home late because you were out with Charlie 'I'm too good looking to live' Danson. What are you yelling at me for? You're the most envied girl in the village!"  
  
Catherine covered her face. "She thought you meant I'd spent the night with him."  
  
Kate ventured to ask, "Did you?"  
  
Catherine glared at her. "Like I already told you NO! "  
  
Kate held up her hands in mock defeat. "Sorry! Anyway I wouldn't mind if people thought I spent the night with someone that good looking."  
  
Catherine turned to her "Yes you would, you'd mind as much as I do if not more."  
  
Kate flushed realising what Catherine was saying was true. "Okay, okay I'm sorry all right?" Trying to be casual Kate asked, "Do you happen to know who that blonde G.I your boyfriend hangs around with do you?"  
  
Catherine chucked a pillow at her "He's NOT my boyfriend ok? And no I don't" she got up and started to walk away before she felt a pillow make contact with the back of her head. Spinning round she launched a full-blown attack on Kate using the sofa cushions as her ammo.  
  
Catherine hurried into the shop throwing a quick smile to Maureen "Why hello thought you might not bother to turn up today you're so late." Maureen sniffed obviously displeased.  
  
Catherine tried to look apologetic "I'm sorry the bus was late, a jeep crashed out by the school."  
  
Maureen shook her head "GIs again! Can't they do anything right? Not only are they damaging our roads but their corrupting out young girls too!! I mean that poor little Cassie gets harassed so much by those, those devils! Luckily, she has Neil, now there's a nice young man!" She shot Catherine a glance. "I saw your young friend Katie Ellis talking to some shifty looking G.I earlier today."  
  
This caught Catherine's attention. "Was he blonde?" she asked curiously, thinking about Kate's comment yesterday.  
  
Maureen looked thoughtful. "Yes, yes I think he was and he had blue eyes. Awfully close together they were, ever so close. You can always tell a person who is up to no good by their eyes, that's what I say! You tell Kate to watch out, she's a pretty girl and, well, with all them GI's sniffing round her could go to her head."  
  
Catherine stifled a giggle at the way Maureen put her words. A second later all urge to laugh left her. Charlie was in the street... and heading toward the shop. She turned around, desperate to get out of the way before he came in.  
  
The shop bell tinkled.  
  
Too late.  
  
She turned to see Charlie glance around the shop, his gaze stopping when it reached her.  
  
"Cathy sweetheart, you didn' tell me ya worked at the post office." He grinned at her. She prayed that Maureen hadn't heard.  
  
Glancing over it was clear she had. There is no God, thought Catherine bitterly.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" Maureen's waffling voice made them turn  
  
"Gee, I was hoping to send a postcard to my folks in the States. You got any wiv a picture a that interestin' statue in the market place?" he asked politely. No! thought Catherine.  
  
Maureen bristled. "That statue is of our town's founder Harold the Elder. I suggest you learn about this town before you barge in, messing up our nice clean community with your drink and your casual using of our girls. Catherine, I don't see how you could even consider...." Maureen stopped briefly to shudder at the thought of Catherine going out with a G.I. "Haven't I taught you anything at all?" Maureen accused.  
  
Charlie looked confused and embarrassed. "Look, ma'am, I didn't mean no harm...."  
  
Maureen just gave him an icy look and turned to Catherine. "Your mother will hear about this!" she proclaimed before stalking into the back room.  
  
"Jeez Cathy, what did I do?" he turned to her imploringly. She shook her head. "It's not you, it's just practically every other G.I around."  
  
Charlie nodded understanding. "I guess I know what ya mean. I wouldn' like the idea of a girl like you goin' out wiv well... a guy like me, I guess."  
  
Catherine sighed. "You're a nice guy, Charlie. I just don't see how we're going to be able to see each other with everyone looking down on us like this."  
  
Charlie gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, baby we'll figure it out. Anyways, stop by the dance this Saturday, I wanna let everyone see me wiv my gal. See ya!"  
  
With a wave and a cheery smile, he was gone. Catherine stared after him. Baby? she thought.  
  
With more life in her than had been in weeks, if not months, Catherine pulled on her new dress. It had taken her months to make, and was the result of much scrimping and saving. With a wide smile, she pulled the sash tight and looked in the mirror at her figure with an appreciative look.  
  
"Kate!" she called, grabbing her handbag, "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Almost!" the cry came back, followed by a pattering of heels, then Kate's head sticking around the door. "Nice, Cath. I'm sure Charlie will approve," Kate said teasingly.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "Will you please shut up about Charlie?"  
  
"Cath, you are such a spoilsport," Kate grinned with a smile. "You tease me about my boyfriends."  
  
"He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Catherine snapped.  
  
Kate eyed her critically. "Well, you're well-dressed for someone with no one to impress... Cath, you have to learn that you can't keep these things from me. We've known each other too long."  
  
"Okay, so maybe he's good-looking..."  
  
"Very good-looking..."  
  
"...But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him! He's nice, funny, sweet, handsome and a gentleman, but I'm not in love."  
  
Kate looked at Catherine with a rapidly spreading grin. "Cath. Take it from an expert... you're in love."  
  
Timidly, Catherine stepped through the door into the dancehall, her eyes searching for Charlie desperately. Beside her, Kate suddenly gasped and started weaving her way through the crowds. With a small smile, Catherine noted that her target seemed to be the much-discussed blonde GI.  
  
"Cathy?"  
  
Catherine spun as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Charlie!" she exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.  
  
The handsome GI swept her into a warm embrace. "How's my gal tonight?"  
  
"I'm... I'm alright," Catherine said, pulling back out of the hug. "I - I, er, brought you something along." She reached into her bag that contained her gasmask and pulled out a piece of card. "I know you wanted a postcard, so I got you one. If you want to give it to me when you've written it, I'll post it for you."  
  
Charlie took it with a smile. "Thanks baby. Look, I'm real sorry if I caused any trouble for ya. I didn' mean to, honest."  
  
Catherine shook her head sadly. "It's all right, really it is. Maureen's always been like that. She's very... opinionated, and she's not afraid to say what's on her mind. I've learnt to live with it."  
  
The GI's worried expression faded a little. "I'm real glad to hear that, Cathy. I'd hate to cause ya any trouble. I don't want nuffin' happ'nin' to my baby."  
  
Catherine smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Charlie. I - I appreciate that, really, I do."  
  
The GI dug in his pocket. "And I got somethin' for you, Cathy." He drew out a small plain box and handed it to her with a wide grin.  
  
Hesitantly, she took the box and gently opened it to reveal a necklace, a delicate gold chain with a small heart pendant on it. Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked up into Charlie's eyes. "It's so pretty... It must have been so expensive, Charlie. I can't - I can't accept this."  
  
"But Cathy, I want ya to."  
  
Cathy sighed and looked at the necklace as it glittered in the soft lights of the dance hall. It must have been so expensive; it would be rude to refuse the gift now. She'd make it up to him, she promised herself.  
  
One of the plaintive melodies the Century bombers were so famous for filled the dance hall and Catherine was content to sway with Charlie. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kate was dancing very, very slowly with the blonde GI She also noticed the jealous looks she was getting because she was dancing with Charlie. For a split second, she felt possessive over him, like she didn't want these women looking at him especially not Annie Hansen from the Bakers.  
  
Touching a hand to the locket she now wore, she reminded herself she was the one dancing with him not them. And she added after a moment's thought like I told Kate he's not my boyfriend. But she was convincing no one - especially not herself. Smiling slightly she relaxed and let herself enjoy the dance.  
  
"...And his father owns a string of department stores in America. And those eyes! There as blue as any I've ever seen and he's blonde!!! We don't get many blonde boys around here do we? And he said my eyes were beautiful and he called me sweetheart." Kate paused for the first time in about a half-hour. "Charlie calls you sweetheart doesn't he? I heard him!" Catherine's only response was to chuck the first thing that came to hand at her, which happened to be her bag. Kate ducked expertly. "Ooh touchy!" she teased. "Anyway, me and Jamie are going down the lake for a picnic this afternoon - want to come?"  
  
Catherine looked blank. "Huh? Who's Jamie?" Kate sighed over dramatically and spoke in the kind of tone a parent uses for an unintelligent child, "Jamie's the guy I've been going on about weren't you listening?"  
  
Catherine grinned. "No, I switched off after the first few hours." Kate stuck her tongue out. "My, aren't we getting childish." commented Catherine serenely.  
  
Kate smiled sweetly. "Anyway, Jamie's already invited Charlie so you'll have to come."  
  
Catherine looked dismayed. "Kate! Will you stop interfering with my private life! Now you have your own you should concentrate on that."  
  
Kate didn't answer; she was humming as she brushed her hair. Catherine sighed, secretly admitting to herself that a day with Charlie wouldn't be so bad and she was curious about Kate's new boyfriend.  
  
Catherine smiled as Kate led the way to the prearranged picnic site, chatting away. She was obviously excited but still found time to stop and talk to every single person she knew.  
  
"Cassie!" Kate yelled, waving madly at the blonde-haired girl. Cassie only just managed to pull her bike to a stop in time to avoid running Kate over. Their friend smiled, her cheerful calmness in complete contrast to Kate's current exuberant mood.  
  
"Catherine, Kate, it's nice to see you," she said softly.  
  
"You too," answered Catherine sincerely. With Kate in her current hyperactive state, she needed the calming influence of her young friend.  
  
Kate launched into an explanation of where they were going "... you really should come out with us some time Cassie. I'm sure Jamie has a friend he could fix you up with."  
  
Cassie shook her head. "Kate, you know I'm engaged to Neil."  
  
Kate screwed up her nose, showing exactly what she thought of Neil. "But he's sobering and you've known him your whole life. Where's the excitement? Where's the fun?"  
  
Cassie smiled slightly. "I know it maybe difficult for you to understand Kate but if you ever fall in love with someone you'll understand."  
  
Catherine smiled gently feeling very motherly toward her. Cassie and Neil were very young and were going to have to be engaged for a few years before they could actually marry but seeing the way Cassie looked at Neil was enough to let you know how she felt about him. It had been hard for her, having him away fighting. She knew by the way that Cassie had taken to haunting the post office, everyday walking in and asking, tentatively, hopeful if Neil's letter had come yet. And the look on her face if the answer was no was enough to make you cry. Kate didn't understand Cassie because she'd never loved anyone. But, reasoned Catherine, neither have I, but I suppose I'm just more sympathetic than Kate is.  
  
"It was nice to see you." Cassie voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Bye Cassie," they waved as she cycled away. Kate pulled on Catherine's arm, impatient.  
  
When the two girls finally arrived at the lake, the sun was shining brightly overhead, casting pleasant shadows and reflecting beautifully off the calm water, causing dancing patches of light that just begged for attention. A lone duck floated calmly on the surface, seemingly happy to drift until it stopped. At the far end of the pond, weeping willows swayed gently in the breeze, the ends of their branches bobbing lightly in the water, setting up small ripples. On the green banks around, children played happily.  
  
Catherine sighed with pleasure. "If it wasn't for the gas masks and GI's around, you'd hardly know there was a war on," she commented to Kate, but Kate wasn't listening anymore. She'd spotted Charlie and Jamie underneath one of the leafy trees, already laying out food on the piece of blackout cloth that they'd brought along.  
  
"Jamie!" she shrieked and set off at a run.  
  
Catherine merely rolled her eyes and followed at a slightly more sedate pace. She arrived a few minutes after Kate did, and was not surprised to find her friend already in Jamie's arms, leaning back against the broad tree trunk, her eyes half closed in bliss.  
  
"Cath? That you?" she asked lazily.  
  
"Yes," she said, and sat down on the edge of the cloth, careful to sit in the shade, where the breezes coming off the lake were coolest.  
  
"Hiya sweetheart," Charlie greeted her, moving over so he was next to her. "Good day?"  
  
"Not too bad," she replied, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her head on them in an attempt to ignore Kate's smug smile at being proven right. Her long hair blew slightly in the breeze, and her face was calm. "You?"  
  
"Couldn't wait to see ya babe," Charlie said sincerely. "All we did this mornin' was a load of borin' drills."  
  
Catherine smiled sympathetically, although she had no idea what he was really talking about. She was content simply to listen as he told her what he'd been doing all morning. "I see ya're wearing the necklace."  
  
"Too pretty to waste," Catherine told him softly.  
  
"It suits ya, darling..."  
  
The day passed quickly and, before Catherine realised it, the sun was setting and the sky was alight with pink and purple streaks. Charlie looked up at the sky and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Catherine asked. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"No clouds," Charlie commented. Kate and Jamie had long since left, and Catherine had more than a niggling suspicion of what they might be doing, if not where.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked in surprise, shivering a little as the breeze started to pick up.  
  
"It'll be a clear night for the Huns," the GI said, tearing his gaze from the sky to look at her. "But they'll probably stay away from here. Don't worry 'bout it. Are you cold?"  
  
Catherine nodded a little, and Charlie swept the blackout cloth off the ground and draped it round her shoulders, then pulled her close to him. "Is that better?" he asked softly, and Catherine nodded gratefully, leaning her head back on his shoulder, content merely to watch the sunset.  
  
It wasn't until the first stars peeked out from the heavens that Charlie nudged her. "I don't know about you, Cath, but I've got to get back to the base for the night. They'll be expecting me back soon."  
  
Cath opened her eyes; she'd been close to falling asleep, she was so comfortable in his arms. "Yes, I suppose I ought to head back before it gets too dark to see. Blackout must be in about ten minutes," she commented as she stood up, brushing the grass from her skirt and giggling a little as Charlie helped.  
  
Their eyes met suddenly, and Charlie pulled her into a kiss. Catherine started to return the kiss, pulling him deeper into it, when suddenly a loud wailing interrupted them.  
  
They pulled apart immediately, carefully concealed fear in their eyes.  
  
"Where's the nearest shelter, Cathy?" Charlie asked, and Catherine racked her brains as the wailing sirens cut through the night air.  
  
"There's one - there's one at the end of the road that leads back to the village... it's near the park gates..."  
  
Charlie nodded. "I saw it on the way in, I think." He grabbed her hand and started running towards the park gates. Stumbling a little, Catherine ran faster than she ever had before, as the siren provided a ghastly background to her mental terror. She pulled the blackout cloth tightly around her, the wind, which was beginning to pick up, chilling her to bone and whipping her hair into her eyes as she ran. She was grateful for Charlie's hand pulling her along; otherwise she would easily have fallen and given up by now.  
  
A distant throbbing sounded overhead.  
  
"Bombers!" Charlie shouted to her over the rising wind - even so, she could barely hear him. Somewhere within herself, she found a last ounce of strength, and the two rushed out of the park gates and straight into the public shelter, only to make it into the shelter just before the door closed.  
  
Catherine collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
"That was close," Charlie commented in a whisper, and Catherine started to cry, the shock of the last few minutes finally catching up with her.  
  
Charlie held her close to him, his strong arms clasping her close to his chest.  
  
They waited.  
  
"Cath! Catherine!"  
  
"Kate!"  
  
The two girls ran down the street to each other and met in a warm embrace, tears of relief flowing down their faces. "Oh, Cath! I was so worried about you! I thought you were..."  
  
"Me too," Catherine whispered back. "But we made it to the shelter near the park gates. Jamie?"  
  
"Fine, fine... We were near the school at the time, so we went into the shelter there," Kate explained, finally releasing Catherine from the hug. "But, Cath, someone didn't make it..."  
  
Fear shot through Catherine's heart and her knees went weak. "Who?" she asked, struggling to make her voice rise above a whisper, but failing. "Who?"  
  
"Cassie... didn't make it..."  
  
Catherine felt the tears again. "Cassie? Are you sure?" she asked, unwilling or unable to believe it. Not Cassie. Not Cassie! She'd been so busy worrying about Neil that she'd almost forgotten that Cassie was in danger here too. She shuddered at the thought of the letter that she would have to write.  
  
Kate nodded wordlessly. There was nothing more to say as the two girls headed for their house.  
  
Catherine sat in her darkened room tears running down her cheeks. She'd kept up a brave face in front of Kate being her comforter as she'd cried. Kate had bounced back though, as she always did. Nothing kept her down for long because she moved on. How Catherine wished she was like that at this moment.  
  
But she couldn't push it away; she couldn't forget Cassie it wouldn't be right. Reaching into her bedside drawer, she pulled out Neil's heartbroken letter. He'd loved Cassie so much; they had shared a special bond that Catherine could only hope she'd possess with someone someday. Neil and Cassie had planned to marry as soon as she was old enough, Catherine had so often listened to Cassie plan her future with Neil, their children, their names, the fact they would buy the beautiful cottage on Elm road and basically live happily ever after. Like an old-fashioned fairy tale; and Cassie had deserved that fairytale. Now it had been snatched away from her in a second. She'd only been fifteen years old. Catherine put her head in her hands and sobbed. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Glancing up her eyes fell on a photo taken a few years back. In the photo, a young Catherine of about fifteen was hugging the child Cassie, so pretty with her long gold ringlets. Kate sat nearby hair in pigtails scowling at the camera and Neil... Neil stood to one side proudly showing off his new catapult. They were children in this picture and by rights, they should still be children but they had been forced to grow up by the war. Neil was only eighteen and he was fighting in a distant country and had lost the one person he cared about to the war. She struck out hitting the pillow with all her strength. Damn the war! There was no bloody point to it all anyway. It made her so angry... and frightened.  
  
Cassie was dead which meant she could die, Kate could die, and even her parents could die. Or Charlie. Catherine squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to unthink that awful thought but she knew it was true. And she also knew he was far more likely to die than any of them. He flew missions over Germany almost daily flying through something called 'flak', which brought your plane down out of the sky. She shuddered. She didn't know much about planes but she did know they could easily fail or get shot down or something. Suddenly she stood up; she had to see Charlie. She needed someone to talk about this with and he would understand.  
  
Charlie took another swig of his gin and looked again at his cards. Gerald was going to regret the day he took on Charles Danson. He was sitting in a room kept solely for recreation on base. Over in the corner their ball gunner Lt. Frank Dial was drooling over the women in the latest issue of 'Yank' along with Benny ' Romeo' Banks a member of the ground crew. In another corner, JK Freeman was ribbing Bobby Sampson about his moustache again. JK was a great co-pilot but one hell of a joker. Jamie Lewis was looking through technical manuals with the tail gunner arguing about whether B-29 Liberators or the B-17 Flying Fortress was better. Sgt. Broach was happily drinking his way through a case of something in one corner. Whatever it was, it was definitely highly alcoholic. Charlie grinned as the Sgt. burst into 'You are my sunshine'.  
  
"Hey Charlie," their small almost rodent like Bombardier Joshua Minahan poked his head in and continued, "There's some gal here to see ya named Catherine. Classy lady."  
  
Josh grinned and whistled in appreciation making some of the guys laugh. Charlie threw in his hand and collected his winnings leaving the young Gerry cursing his bad luck before heading outside. Catherine was standing there looking red eyed. Charlie had heard about her friend and he knew what it was like to lose someone you were close to. Just last week his friend John Alfcroft had been reported missing in action. But he was a pilot, he was trained and fighting in this war, he expected to lose a few friends along the way but she wasn't a soldier or a pilot. She was just a woman who was trying as hard as she could to continue her life in the face of invasion by Nazis. He felt a fierce wish to protect her from all this but he knew it was impossible.  
  
"Cathy honey. What's wrong?" She looked at him her eyes red and her cheeks tear stained. She looked so frightened, so innocent that he walked up to her and put his arms around her hugging her tight "Its okay sweetheart," he whispered as she cried. Jamie walked out of the hut interrupting them "Oops, sorry Captain!" He held up his hands before focusing on Catherine. "I gotta go see Kate. She's yer friend right?" Catherine nodded still in Charlie's embrace. "She tell yer we're going down to London for the weekend?" Catherine realised with a start Kate had told her but she hadn't absorbed the information. She remembered now Kate had told her to tell her parents she had just popped out if they called. Despite her sadness, she almost smiled. Jamie lifted his cap to her before strolling off whistling.  
  
Catherine looked up at Charlie. He smiled at her. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my plane."  
  
Catherine looked confused for a moment, but then she smiled wanly. "You want to 'introduce' me to your plane? Okay, fine... I'd love to meet it."  
  
Charlie smiled; he'd successfully distracted her. "Her - not It."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes as Charlie led her to the runway where his plane was. The first thing she noticed was the painting on it. Turning to Charlie, she raised her eyebrows.  
  
He blushed "It's...it's to distract the German Fighter pilots," he offered, grinning. On the side of the plane were the words 'Heavenly Body' and beside them was a beautifully painted woman who had wings and a halo but was devoid of clothing. Her arms were crossed across her breasts and a cloud around her waist stopped the painting from being too scandalous.  
  
"Erm...who thought of the name?"  
  
Charlie grinned. "Jamie and he painted it."  
  
Catherine looked surprised. "He didn't strike me as the artistic kind. It's very good."  
  
Charlie nodded. "Jamie does most of the plane paintings on this base. Course he spent most time on his ship 'Little Lady' you think this is good you oughtta see that."  
  
Catherine smiled. "I'd like to but it's too cold and it's getting late."  
  
Charlie nodded. "Look...I'll get a pass."  
  
Catherine stared at him a moment "What?"  
  
He repeated, "I'll get a pass, so I can stay with you. Look Cathy, you're in no shape to be left on your own."  
  
She smiled gently "How will you be able to get one this late?"  
  
Charlie grinned and produced a handful of pound notes. Catherine gasped. She hadn't seen that much money before. "Its amazing what a little money can buy." Charlie answered.  
  
Catherine stared at him. "A little??? God, Charlie, where did you get that much money?"  
  
Charlie looked genuinely puzzled "I won it at poker."  
  
Catherine gasped "I knew you Americans had money but..." she shook her head amazed. Charlie grinned and put his arm round her waist "It might seem like a lot to ya Cathy but on this base it don't buy ya too much. But it will successfully bribe Sgt. Broach especially now he's drunk." Charlie flashed a grin and disappeared into the hut.  
  
Re-emerging he waved his pass triumphantly.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not very big," Catherine apologised as he stepped over the threshold into the house. She bent down and picked a strip of blackout cloth up from off the floor where Kate had left it that morning, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly. "Kate's not very tidy," she said by way of explanation.  
  
"S'alright, Cathy, nice house. Real English."  
  
She looked at Charlie quizzically. "Do you really think so?" she asked, taking his jacket from him. "It's just home to me," she added with a shrug.  
  
"How long have ya lived here?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Kate and I moved in here just after the war broke out, I think." She paused to hang up the jacket and usher him into the kitchen. "Must have been four years ago now. Would you like a cup of tea? I'm afraid there isn't much else to drink except water at the moment."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Tea'll do me fine, honey."  
  
He continued to look around the large room awkwardly as she busied herself setting the water to boil on the stove. Despite his long stay in England, he hadn't spent much time in any English houses, and this one was typically so, with a large oven and pretty stonework, unlike many of the prefabs that were around at the moment. Charlie hated those with a vengeance, although he understood their usefulness at this time of many shortages and many homeless. Prefabs were quick and easy, at least, and with the Germans as active as they were...  
  
He shook off the morbid thoughts to stare at Cathy instead, enjoying her slight blush as she noticed.  
  
"I-I suppose I'd better go and make up Kate's bed for you for tonight. Kate won't be using it, and I'm afraid there isn't anywhere else for you to sleep," she explained apologetically, but Charlie brushed it off.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch, that'll be less work for ya," he said easily.  
  
"If you're sure," she said, her sense of propriety offended by the thought of making her guest sleep on the sofa.  
  
"Sure," he said, flashing her a grin that showed his dimples in full force, and Catherine's heart fluttered. Forcing herself to focus, she poured the water into the teapot.  
  
"Do you take milk and sugar?" she asked as she did so.  
  
"Both, please," he said, taking a seat at the table, running his hand along the carved edges.  
  
"Sugar spoils it," Catherine said, with the air of one who has had a lot of experience.  
  
"Is that so?" Charlie asked playfully. "Well, how could I ignore such good advice? I'll have it without sugar, then."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," she apologised.  
  
"Don't worry hon, I'll have it without anyway. Sugar's rationed something bad." He took her hand. "I don't wanna deprive you."  
  
"It wouldn't be..." she protested lamely, feeling like she was melting under his steady, teasing gaze.  
  
The doorbell sounded, and Catherine hastily pulled away and walked to the door, mumbling as she did so, "I wonder who that could be?"  
  
She opened the door and froze. "H-Hello, Maureen... what brings you here at this time of night?" she asked faintly, hoping that Maureen wouldn't insist on coming in.  
  
"Cath, you look like you've seen a ghost. Have you been sleeping properly? Working too hard? Staying up too late?" Maureen asked in her whirlwind way.  
  
Catherine shook her head dumbly.  
  
"Well, I came over to see how you were anyway, and to ask if you've seen Kate this evening. Her mother came looking for her at the Post Office a few minutes ago. Very shook up. I think that one of her family's gone," Maureen explained. "She was in no state to come over here herself, not with the blackout and all, so I told her I'd come over and ask if you'd seen her. Where is she?"  
  
Catherine went wide-eyed. "I think she said - said that she was - staying over a friend's house," she stuttered nervously, not wanting Maureen to know that Kate was in London.  
  
"And leaving you all alone?" Maureen sniffed. "Just like Kate. So unthoughtful! Really, she's so unlike Cassie and you. Well, I suppose I'd better phone the guesthouse where her mother is staying. Can I use your phone?" he asked, and without waiting for Catherine's answer, barged into the house, and straight to the kitchen.  
  
Resigned to her fate, Catherine followed slowly, praying for a miracle to get her out of this one.  
  
Charlie turned to see the woman from the Post Office - Maureen, wasn't it? - sweep into the kitchen like a hurricane. Catherine followed a few steps behind, and looked absolutely devastated.  
  
Charlie couldn't blame her.  
  
"You!" Maureen accused. "I don't believe it, Catherine, I really don't. I thought that you at least had more sense than Kate!" Charlie looked at Catherine, who offered an apologetic shrug as Maureen continued, "I suppose I couldn't expect anything else from a GI, but you, Catherine! I am mortally disappointed in you, child!" She shook her head in frank disbelief.  
  
"He's just staying for the evening..." Catherine protested weakly.  
  
"So, that's what he told you, is it?" Maureen sniffed, talking to Catherine but turning her accusing eyes on Charlie. "Well, mister, you may be able to get around poor Catherine with that story, but not me!"  
  
Catherine took Maureen's arm. "Didn't you want to use the telephone?" she asked desperately.  
  
With another sniff that seemed to indicate that Charlie was beneath her contempt, the woman nodded. "Indeed I do. But first, young lady, I want the truth about where Kate is."  
  
The surprise in Catherine's eyes gave her away at once. She hung her head and admitted, "She went to London."  
  
Maureen's eyes flashed. "With that young GI she's been hanging around with, no doubt!" she concluded triumphantly. "Do you know whereabouts?"  
  
Catherine shook her head, but Charlie nodded. "Jamie said something about her sister's house?"  
  
"I suppose you have a number?" Maureen asked Catherine, ignoring Charlie.  
  
"Yes, it's on the emergency list," Catherine said.  
  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd prefer to call Kate's mother in private."  
  
Charlie took the initiative and led the distressed Catherine out of the room and into the small living room, leaving Maureen to call Kate's mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, Charlie," Catherine apologised immediately. "I can't stop her."  
  
"I know it's not ya fault, Cathy," Charlie said, sitting down on the sofa and indicating that she sit too. She did so gladly, curling up against his body.  
  
"Even so..." she said, shaking her head slightly. "She doesn't have to be like that. I know you're just trying to help, but she can't see that!" Her voice rose in frustration.  
  
"Hey, calm down baby," Charlie soothed, stroking her cheek gently. "She's just lookin' out for ya. You should be glad."  
  
"It's my life, Charlie," Catherine murmured softly, feeling tired and comfortable.  
  
Eventually Maureen left, with a few more derogatory comments about GI's, and Catherine breathed a guilty sigh of relief. "I thought she'd never leave," she admitted to a grinning Charlie as she handed him his long overdue cup of tea, then went to the larder to find something for supper.  
  
"Forceful gal," Charlie grinned in agreement. "Can I do anythin' to help ya cook?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "No, but thank you for offering. We'll just have something easy anyway, I'm tired." She stared at the half-empty larder. "Not that there's much choice here, of course," she added with a scowl. "Hm, scrambled eggs?"  
  
"Sounds great Cathy."  
  
"Scrambled eggs it is, then," she smiled, taking out a packet of egg powder and emptying it into a bowl. "I told Kate we should keep chickens, but would she agree? No, too much bother, she said. But it would be worth it for fresh eggs," Catherine mused. "Maybe we'll get some soon."  
  
"You could feed Kate nothing but egg powder for a week, then see if she wants hens," Charlie suggested wickedly.  
  
Catherine smiled at him, feeling relaxed once more after the tense evening.


	2. As Yet Unwritten: Chapter 2

As Yet Unwritten - Part II By Coral & Jenna  
  
DisclaimerOkay, theoretically we don't need one here! Oh no - wait - Eye is a real place, and it belongs to whoever may own it... World War II belongs to history.  
Notes: This story dates back to when Jenna and I first "met", so to speak... she asked someone to help her write a story. Guess which idiot (uh, helpful person, I mean...) jumped at the chance? Yup... you guessed it...glares witheringly No, not Brannon Braga.  
Loosely based on the idea of a past life for everyone's favourite Captain and Commander, this story was born... and lets just say that it was a "labour" of love... ignores groans  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ringing of the alarm clock woke Catherine. Moaning, she opened her eyes. It's too early... she thought. She had to get up and go to the shop in half an hour and Maureen would.... Maureen!! Last night, she'd come over and... oh heavens... after that!!! Catherine turned her head to see Charlie sleeping peacefully on the other side of her bed. Oh my god! Catherine thought. They'd...Catherine covered her mouth with her hand. Oh, what time was it! Kate was going to be back in less than quarter of an hour! She grabbed her robe and, putting it on, she hurried into the lounge. She used the last of the tea ration making two cups of tea; Kate wouldn't mind - she didn't like tea anyway. Walking back into the bedroom she paused, wondering how to wake Charlie up.  
  
"Umm.... Charlie. Charlie!" she shook his arm.  
  
"Wha...." he sat up and looked at her the veil of sleep gradually clearing "Oh Cathy. Good Morning," he yawned.  
  
"Charlie, I have to go to work in half an hour and Kate's due back in less then ten minutes, so I would suggest you get dressed." He smiled at her  
  
"Sure thing Cathy. Pass me my clothes could ya?" She did as he asked then went back to waiting in lounge. Nervous, she glanced at the clock. If Kate found out.... she'd NEVER hear the end of it. At exactly quarter past there was a knock at the door. Damn, thought Catherine, how come Kate's on time the one day I don't want her to be!  
  
"Cathy?" Charlie called from the bedroom  
  
"Just.. stay there for the minute. I'll handle it." Catherine went to the door and opened it to a red eyed Kate with tears streaming down her face  
  
"Kate?" asked Catherine shocked.  
  
"They, they called me a whore!" Kate sobbed. "They told me I ought to have stayed in London because they don't want me here."  
  
Catherine put her arms around Kate. "Oh, Kate, who did?" Kate drew a shaky breath " The people I thought were my friends. Mary and Katie Smith and Annie Hanson and Peggie....."  
  
Catherine sighed. "The village gossips basically."  
  
Kate nodded "Maureen told them. She told everyone!" Kate burst into fresh sobs "Even my mother's not speaking to me!"  
  
Catherine had never felt so angry in her life. How dare Maureen! "And, and she told me to say to you, let this be a warning to you. That she'd spared you because she thought you were still Christian at heart but I........" Kate stopped to try to regain her control. "I was already going to hell for my evil deeds." At this, Kate began crying again and Catherine hugged her. "You, you wouldn't understand Catherine. Everyone knows you're a nice, clean girl. No one would ever say anything like this about you." Catherine sighed inwardly.  
  
"Charlie!" she called softly as Kate looked at her in shock. Charlie walked in looking terribly self-conscious. "Mornin'" he said to Kate. Kate just looked at him in utter amazement.  
  
"Catherine? You....my god!"  
  
Catherine grabbed her arms "DON'T tell anyone Kate, promise me you won't."  
  
Kate looked at her wiping away her tears "I promise Catherine. I wouldn't want you to be called what I was. I deserve it, you never would."  
  
Catherine shook Kate a little "You don't deserve that. You're not evil, Kate. You're just in love and there is NOTHING wrong with that."  
  
Kate nodded her head "I guess, I guess I'm just scared he's not going to come back. That he's going to die and I'm going to be alone again."  
  
Catherine smiled gently. "I understand Kate, really I do."  
  
Catherine turned her smile to Charlie "You'd better go." He nodded "I'll see ya around Cathy." He leaned down and kissed her before leaving.  
  
Catherine gave Kate a final hug before saying, "You're going to be late and so am I, come on."  
  
Catherine walked slowly through the village with Kate walking slightly behind her. Kate was a lot better now, walking with her old stride and defiant air.  
  
That's it, thought Catherine, don't let them get to you Kate, show them that you're made of tougher stuff than they are. At the crossroads, Kate had to head in a different direction to Catherine so they hugged before parting "Don't let it bother you Kate. You're worth fifty of Annie Hanson."  
  
Kate smiled slightly. "Thanks Cath." She walked off and Catherine set off with a feeling of dread toward the post office. When she arrived she nearly gasped. Annie Hanson was standing behind the counter serving people! Catherine walked in eyeing her in a confrontational kind of way.  
  
"Oh you've turned up have you?" Maureen sniffed. Catherine kept silent. "Well as you can see I've hired young Anna here. She was out of work after the last air raid got the bakers so I brought her here. Thought she might be a good influence on you. She's marrying Doctor Smith in September you know."  
  
Catherine bit her tongue. Doctor Smith was as highly opinionated as Maureen was and prematurely bald, not to mention incredibly annoying. "Congratulations," she said keeping her voice as neutral as she could manage. Maureen went on to make some nasty comments about Kate but Catherine shut her out knowing all Maureen wanted was to drag her into a confrontation.  
  
The morning passed slowly for poor Catherine, whose thoughts were whirling like a hurricane, out of control and completely unstoppable. However hard she tried to focus, Annie Hanson showed her up the whole time, greeting and serving customers as if she'd been working in the Post Office her life. It was enough to make Catherine sick. She considered pleading feeling ill to Maureen, but she could just imagine the response that would get her, and she didn't need to make the situation worse. She had to concentrate, stay focused, and not let her thoughts wander. If she and Charlie were careful, no one else would ever find out about last night. She wouldn't let anyone-  
  
"Cath-er-ine!" Maureen called, clapping her hands in front of Catherine's face to get her attention. "Wake up girl, there's work to do! Don't stand there daydreaming, get something useful done!"  
  
Catherine blushed bright red, and hurriedly dashed off to the back room, eager to find something to do to keep her mind off Charlie for a while. Mechanically, she began unpacking the boxes of meagre supplies they'd had delivered this morning. Damn this war anyway, Catherine thought recklessly, her thoughts daring to express themselves in a way her words never would. Why couldn't everything be normal again? She wanted Cassie back; she wanted her old life back. Her quiet, peaceful life, however boring it may have seemed at the time. She wished that she'd never gone to that dance with Kate. She wished she'd never met Charlie.  
  
Collapsing on one of the boxes, she buried her head in her arms and started to cry uncontrollably, the tears flowing as if they'd never stop. She tried wiping at them with her apron, but her attempts were useless. More and more salty tears washed down her cheeks in streams, ignoring her mind's command to get a grip on herself.  
  
It wasn't long before Annie Baker came out the back to see what was wrong. Dropping the box she was carrying in surprise, she rushed over to where Catherine was still trying uselessly to gain control of herself once more.  
  
"Cath!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?" She and Catherine had never exactly been friends - often, the opposite had been true - but she hated to see someone so upset, and the older girl looked a forlorn sight sitting there alone. Pulling out her neatly folded hanky, she held it out to Catherine before sitting down beside her. "Cath, what's wrong?" she asked as Catherine took the hanky with a wordless nod of thanks.  
  
"Everything..." she sobbed. Before she could stop herself, everything came pouring out of her heart and straight into Annie's ears - everything from Cassie's death to the previous night. She confided everything to the younger girl, who listened in amazed silence.  
  
Finally, the outpouring stopped and Catherine's tears dried up. She was already kicking herself for confiding in Annie, but it was too late to go back now. It was with surprise that she looked up into Annie's eyes and saw only compassion and sympathy.  
  
"Oh, Cath, it's been hard for all of us," she said, giving Catherine a supportive hug. "We've all lost people. We have to... to keep going," she whispered into her ear.  
  
"You... you won't tell Maureen... will you?" Catherine asked in a strangled whisper.  
  
Annie regarded her solemnly. "I'd never do that! Do you really have such a low opinion of me?"  
  
Looking at her hands, Catherine murmured, "You've never given me any chance to find out."  
  
Tears shone in Annie's eyes too. "I-I can't help being the person I am," she said shakily. "I think we might have both misjudged each other. Friends?"  
  
Catherine smiled weakly. "I suppose we could try..."  
  
It had been over two months since Catherine had seen the new side to Annie and they had grown closer with everyday they worked together. Kate, of course, was still angry and hated Annie with a vengeance. And Annie wasn't exactly friends with Kate either. Once she'd made a nasty comment about Kate to Jamie who'd then made the grave mistake of trying to fight Kate's battles for her. Kate had been mad and they didn't speak for a few days. Than Jamie had appeared at the door with a dozen red roses and he and Kate had 'kissed and made up' literally. Catherine was currently waiting to see the film Kate and Jamie had been to see earlier in the week. The fact that Kate could recall nothing of the plot made Catherine rather suspicious. The film itself was called 'Gone with the Wind' and Mary had said it was really romantic.  
  
Charlie had gotten a pass for Saturday and now they were standing in line waiting for their tickets. "So Cathy, how's that friend of yours?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, he obviously meant Annie. He knew Kate well enough to call her by name. "Annie's fine, why?"  
  
Charlie grinned. "Little Gerry at the base has a hell of a crush on her. Do ya think she'd go out with him?"  
  
Catherine sighed. "Annie got married last week, didn't I tell you? Her husband's the village doctor. He got injured and sent home so they brought their wedding plans forward."  
  
Charlie grinned. "Poor Gerry will be devastated."  
  
She rolled her eyes. The dreary looking man behind the counter called them up to buy their tickets.  
  
"But where will I go? What will I do?"  
  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."  
  
The curtain fell over the screen and everyone began to leave. "That was a lovely film, Charlie," Catherine commented on the way out.  
  
"Yeah it was great," he agreed enthusiastically. Suddenly Catherine stopped, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Oh God I feel sick," she moaned before running for the toilet. She only just reached it before she started retching.  
  
A few minutes later, standing up she placed a hand on her head, which was spinning really badly.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" a young lady walked in.  
  
"Yes?" said Catherine shakily taking deep breaths.  
  
"Your boyfriend sent me in to see how you were." Despite how sick she was feeling Catherine smiled at Charlie's concern for her. "What do you want me to tell him?" the lady asked.  
  
Catherine shook her head "Nothing, I'll tell him myself." Catherine emerged from the toilet to find Charlie hovering nearby looking anxious.  
  
"Cathy, sweetheart you okay?" he asked. She nodded, trying not to look as ill as she felt. He didn't look convinced. "There's a bug going round. Flu or something, we'd better get you checked out by a doctor." Catherine started to protest but he cut her off. "Don't argue with me Cathy, your goin' to see a doctor 'k?"  
  
She smiled weakly. "Dr. Smith is the nearest, the one who's married to Annie." Charlie nodded and helped her to walk out. Since they'd cycled, he insisted she sat on the bike while he wheeled it. She felt a bit of an idiot being driven along like a child learning to ride but she consoled herself with the fact that soon they would be at Doctor Smiths and he could tell Charlie there was nothing wrong with her.  
  
She'd been sitting on the doctor's examining table for about an hour and her legs were going to sleep. He kept asking her questions like when do you feel sick, any particular time of day and what other symptoms do you have. He'd just left the room for the moment to discuss something with his wife. She hoped to God that it wasn't her. He re-entered wearing a slightly patronising smile.  
  
"Well, Miss Stokes, it looks like congratulations are in order."  
  
She looked at him blankly. "Huh? Oh... I mean, excuse me, Doctor?"  
  
He heaved a long-suffering sigh. "You're pregnant, Miss Stokes."  
  
"You're what?!" Kate hissed in surprise. "Cath - I - you - when - oh my!" Words failed the dumbfounded girl. She put a consoling arm around her friend's shoulder as they sat side by side at the edge of the lake. Catherine had taken a week to work up the courage to tell Kate, but it had been becoming too hard to hide anyway, forcing her hand somewhat. It was easy for Kate to notice her general lack of health, not to mention her excessive tiredness. "When did you find out?"  
  
"The night Charlie and I went to the cinema," Catherine told her softly. "I wasn't feeling well, and he insisted I went to the Doctor."  
  
"Doctor Smith? Does Annie know?" Kate asked, a tinge of jealousy colouring her tone of voice.  
  
Catherine shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "She hasn't mentioned it to me, and I haven't told her." She sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do, Kate. Charlie's asked me to marry him."  
  
Kate squealed in delight, despite the seriousness of the situation they were in. "That's wonderful, Cath! Did you say yes?"  
  
"I - I haven't answered him yet," she admitted with a blush. "I'm so... so confused."  
  
"Most people will look down on you if you don't," Kate commented sadly. "An unmarried woman with a child..."  
  
"I know, I can just hear Maureen now... that's what worries me," Catherine confided with a nervous smile. "And - and I want to say yes, but I'm scared."  
  
Kate looked surprised. "What do you have to be scared of? You both love each other very much."  
  
"I'm scared I'll lose him," she whispered quietly, barely loud enough for Kate to hear. "I don't think I could stand it."  
  
"Oh, Cath, I know how you feel," Kate sympathised. "I worry every time Jamie's away from me."  
  
The two girls sat in companionable silence for the next few minutes, content to watch the July sunlight play across the still waters. Catherine found her thoughts turning to Cassie, remembering that awful night that had been preceded by such a pleasant day. She'd had a letter from Neil yesterday, and he was obviously taking it hard still. She wished that there was something that she could do for him, but, like every other soldier, he was expected to keep a brave face and do his duty, no matter what the personal cost. His next leave wasn't for two months as it was.  
  
"Catherine!"  
  
Both Catherine and Kate looked up at the same time, sharing a small smile at their private joke as they did so. Annie Smith was coming towards them, carrying a small basket and wearing a wide smile.  
  
"Hello, Annie," Catherine greeted her with a smile. Kate managed a weak imitation as Annie sat down.  
  
"I was going to have a picnic here by myself," she explained. "Would you mind if I joined you?" she asked breezily.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Go ahead." Kate frowned a little, and shot an annoyed glance at Catherine. Catherine gave her a warning glance in return, to remind her to behave. She wasn't in the mood for arguments.  
  
Unpacking the contents of the basket, Annie asked, "So, what have you two been doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Just... talking," Kate said tersely. "Nothing that you need to worry about."  
  
Annie looked slightly hurt, but Kate's dislike of her was no secret, so she wasn't surprised by the rebuff. Turning to Catherine, she asked, "Maureen wanted to know if you could start work earlier tomorrow morning, as she has to go on some urgent errands. I can't do it, John and I are going down to London tonight to visit relatives, and we're not coming back for two days."  
  
Catherine nodded. "I suppose I could manage that," she agreed at last.  
  
Catherine walked home from work as tired as she'd ever been. Things were difficult at the shop with Annie in London and Maureen constantly complaining of headaches and having to lie down. Catherine herself felt awful but Maureen insisted it was just a state of mind she had "A young thing like you? No, Catherine, it's all in your head, I'm getting on in years I have a right to feel a bit worse for wear but..." and so on. What was she supposed to say? Maureen, it's not in my head, I'm having the baby of a man I'm not married to who happens to be a G.I? She'd rather work herself to the ground.  
  
"Cathy!"  
  
Charlie, she thought immediately, no one else called her Cathy. Turning she saw him running toward her. She slowed so he could catch her even as dread filled her heart. She knew why he was here "Cathy," he greeted then his face grew serious. "Ya decided yet?"  
  
She sighed, she knew it. "I don't know Charlie, it's all so sudden. I don't know." She shook her head helplessly.  
  
He looked at her pleadingly. "But I love ya Cathy. I wanna spend the rest a my life with ya." But you don't know how much longer your life's going to be she thought involuntarily. He took both her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I promise I won't do nuffin' to get myself killed 'k? When we've won this war ya'll come back to the States with me and meet my folks and we'll bring our baby up together, maybe have more. I want a big family what 'bout you?"  
  
He looked at her eagerly and she smiled wanly. "Sure, big family."  
  
He grinned happily "And we'll get a house up in Canada maybe. Or in Florida, yep, Florida. Canada's too cold - ya won't like it. Florida's beautiful and so hot compared to Britain." He continued musing about where they would put their house while Catherine regarded him. He spoke like this more and more often lately. In the beginning it had been more like "Ya'll have to come with me to the States maybe if this god damn war ever finishes." But now he was planning every little detail and he was so happy doing it she couldn't point out either one of them could die at anytime. She sighed; he was so hopeful for the future, why couldn't she be like that? Why was she so morbid? She loved him, so why couldn't she bring herself to say yes to his proposal? Why did she continue to think that if she didn't marry maybe if he died it would hurt as much? Something inside her was telling her to take a risk for once in her life. Looking up at him she said "Charlie......?"  
  
He stopped talking about houses for a second to grin at her "Yes Cathy?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
He looked confused. "Yes?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
He broke into a huge grin and swept her into his arms, spinning her round while hugging her tight. "Oh Cathy, Oh Cathy..." was all he could manage and he was close to tears.  
  
She laughed at his reaction. "Come on, let's go home and tell Kate." She took his and they walked toward her apartment.  
  
Kate grinned happily as she adjusted the simple dress Catherine had just put on. Unable to wear the traditional white, she was instead wearing a very pale blue one, of Kate's construction. Kate had spent hours fussing over her friend's hair and another half an hour deciding which necklace Catherine should wear.  
  
"Oh, Cath, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed for the fifteenth time that hour. "You're so lucky! I wish Jamie would propose..."  
  
Catherine smiled in return. "Perhaps he will soon," she said, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "Do I look alright now?"  
  
Kate smiled in a motherly fashion. "Absolutely gorgeous," she reassured Catherine with a quick squeeze of her arm. "Now, hurry up, or you'll be late!" She picked up their coats and gas masks, and dashed downstairs with her youthful exuberance.  
  
Catherine looked in the mirror again. She thought she looked like a nervous wreck, and she was dreading the comments that she knew she would hear. It was no longer a secret about her pregnancy, and the village gossips had had a field day - several, in fact. Her only consolation had been Kate and Charlie, and, to a lesser extent, Annie, who had returned from London last week. Her stomach turned and she groaned. Just what she didn't need - to feel sick. She would have enough trouble getting through this without feeling ill, too. Maureen... she could just hear her now... although she didn't want to in the least. The woman had been mortally disappointed in Catherine's behaviour, and had not wasted a single opportunity to make that known. She shook her head. What did Maureen know about love anyway?  
  
Putting on a brave smile and tilting her chin defiantly, Catherine went downstairs to where the car was waiting.  
  
Catherine hummed merrily to herself as she did the washing up. She'd been married to Charlie for a month now, and she was happier than she'd ever imagined being. They were living in what had been Kate and Catherine's house, now that Kate had moved in elsewhere with Jamie after their wedding, two weeks after that of Charlie and Catherine. The war was going well, and it rumour had it that it would be over soon.  
  
That news brought mixed emotions to Catherine. On one hand, she was excited about possibly moving to America with Charlie, yet, on the other, she was nervous about leaving England. She'd lived here, in Eye, for all her life, and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Still, the war wasn't over yet. There was still plenty of time to think everything over before making a final decision.  
  
Her head shot up as the door opened, but she relaxed again as she heard Charlie call, "Catherine?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Charlie," she said, and she turned to see him walk in. "Are you alright, Charlie? You look a little pale."  
  
He shook his head, dumping his bag on the table. "I'm flying out tonight. Nothing out of the ordinary, okay, so don't ya worry your pretty head over it." He ruffled her hair before kissing her on the cheek. "And how's my baby girl today?"  
  
"It's a boy," Catherine laughed, kissing him back. "I thought I told you that already."  
  
Charlie shook his head, merriment in his eyes. "Nope, she's a beautiful little baby girl, with hair like her mom's and eyes like two blue lakes."  
  
"A boy just like his father... tall, dark, handsome..."  
  
The two laughed, and hugged again. As Catherine rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, she wished that this perfect moment could last forever.  
  
The wind whipped around his face, chilling him. He'd never get used to these cold English mornings; it wasn't exactly one of the things he'd come to love about England. And there were some things he liked. Obviously, his beautiful wife counted as number one. He smiled; Catherine was so unlike the girls he'd known in the States. When he'd first met her he'd thought she was a bit stuck up but he soon found out she was just careful. The girls here seemed to have a pureness about them that no girl he'd ever seen before had. We spoiled our girls, he thought, and I'm sure as hell we spoiled some of these girls as well but luckily, Cathy wasn't one of them. She was so beautiful and he felt so incredibly lucky to have her. And his baby. Boy or girl, he knew he would love it all the more for the fact it hadn't been planned.  
  
He smiled again to himself as he pushed open the door to the room where the rest of his crew were waiting to fly the mission. Timothy Truevik their navigator was pouring over the maps of Germany in one corner. Tim always did that; he wanted to know everything exactly. Charlie personally concentrated on flying the plane. He wished Jamie was still their co-pilot, he didn't like having to 'break in' a new one. The replacement JK Freeman was a nice guy but thought a little too much of himself for Charlie's liking. Josh nodded to him as he passed while puffing away on a cigarette to calm his nerves. Charlie didn't need a cigarette to help calm his, he just told himself over and over if there was such a thing as a God there was no way he was going to die. Not with Catherine this close to giving birth. Gerry had just started up a game of chess with Josh and Charlie felt pity for the kid. Gerry hadn't flown many missions and the poor kid looked sick to his stomach with fear. Charlie gave him a reassuring grin and went to his locker. They had these to put their personal belongings in. Charlie's contained a picture of him and Catherine sitting by the lake and one of them on their wedding day. The only other items were a sealed envelope addressed to Catherine to be delivered to her if he was reported missing in action and the pack of cards he usually played with. He took out all his identifying papers and so that he had to carry round the base and placed them in the locker. If he was captured, he didn't want them on him.  
  
Jamie stuck his head in the room. "Hey you guys, the lead planes are ready to take off! You'd better get a move on."  
  
With that he was gone and Charlie followed, silently praying.  
  
Catherine sat by the lake's edge, enjoying the calm of the lake and the cool breeze that was whistling through the trees, gently exciting the long branches of the willows. Charlie had complained that it was freezing cold, and that it wasn't a breeze at all, but nearly a hurricane, but Catherine had just laughed. Charlie had never grown used to their England mornings.  
  
All of a sudden, she felt a chill. Looking up, she saw clouds gathering on the horizon. Big... nasty... grey clouds. She sighed. She was worried about Charlie, naturally, but she had faith - faith in God, faith in Charlie. He'd be fine. He'd come back. He had to. They had their child - Charlie had too much to live for in die in a fight.  
  
The chill came again. It was more than the wind... it was a sense of... foreboding, maybe? Before her very eyes, the weather changed - where the breeze had been calm, fierce winds tore at her. Where there had been a few puffy white clouds, domineering grey ones instead gathered. The still lake became frenzied and the winds whistled through the grass and trees.  
  
Catherine shut her eyes and shivered, hugging herself tighter. Still the winds grew, blowing harder and harder, whipping the surface of the lake into a mass of waves. Dimly she realised that she should be indoors, not out, in this weather, especially with her unborn child to think of. She staggered to her feet, buffeted by the winds, and barely able to keep her balance. Almost running, she sped towards the park gates, gathering speed as she went. The sense of foreboding she had increased exponentially, driving everything except the need to get out of the park out of her mind as she ran, stumbling. Her hair whipped around her face, and she fancied that she could hear Charlie's voice on the wind, reiterating his promise never to leave her.  
  
She threw herself out of the park gates, leaning against the gatepost and shutting her eyes in an attempt to regain her breath, and her sense of equilibrium.  
  
Then she turned, looking back at the lake through the railings.  
  
It was still. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
Catherine ran.  
  
"Tim I need to know where the hell I'm flying!" Charlie barked.  
  
"The cloud is so thick it's difficult to calculate our position Captain."  
  
Tim's calm baritone only served to annoy him more. "I don't care! You're a bloody navigator, so navigate!"  
  
There was a pause before Tim answered, "Yes sir."  
  
Charlie sighed.  
  
"Captain, we got Messhersmitts on our tail." JK's voice made him turn just in time to see two off the Nazi planes streak by.  
  
"This is Little Lady to Heavenly Body. Charlie you got some Jerrys on your tail. We got the California covering you. Keep in formation and you'll be fine."  
  
He put stress on the last word. "Okay." Charlie caught the eye of the California's pilot and gave him a grin and thumbs up signal. The pilot grinned in return but by that time, Charlie had stopped grinning. The two Messhersmitts had released all hell on the California. The exchange of fire was brief but heated. The California didn't stand a chance. As it spiralled out of control toward the sea Charlie realised, his stomach giving a sickening lurch: we're next.  
  
The Messhersmitts turned round for another strike. Gerry and Bobby were firing at them desperately but they were just too damn fast.  
  
"Captain!" JK shouted at him, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"We've taken heavy damage, we're not going to make it to Germany and back. Hell I don't know if we can make it back to the emergency landing fields. But we gotta turn back!" Charlie shook his head. "We break formation and they'll be on us like Vultures!"  
  
JK's voice rose in panic. "We gotta try! We stay in formation we'll run out of gas! We're leaking tons!" Charlie swallowed and muttered. "Damned if we do... damned if we don't." After a seconds thought he spoke "This is Heavenly Body to Little Lady. We're dropping out of formation to head back to England; we're heavily damaged and are leaking gas. Good luck with the mission, boys, and we'll see you back at the base."  
  
The voice on the other end replied softly.  
  
"Good luck. May God be with you." At this sentiment, Charlie crossed himself even though he wasn't particularly religious. "Okay guys let's do it."  
  
Charlie swung the plane about, out of the tight formation. Almost immediately, the Messhersmit was on them, shaking the plane with burst after burst of rapid gunfire. There was no way Gerry and Bobby could return that kind of fire. The planes were moving too fast and they were too nervous. A small explosion rocked the plane.  
  
"What the hell was that!" yelled JK.  
  
Charlie leaned forward to check the monitors "We lost an engine!" he yelled back.  
  
JK looked sick. "We gotta bail out!!!!"  
  
Charlie nodded. "You make sure the rest of the crew gets out okay, I'll keep the plane steady." JK nodded and ran out. A few seconds later Charlie saw him bail out. The selfish bugger hadn't even bothered to tell the rest of the crew. Charlie swore for a moment before yelling "Gerry!" loudly. The young gunner hurried in, looking deathly pale.  
  
"Gerry, we're going to have to bail out. Tell everyone then get out yourself, understood." Gerry nodded before hesitating "What about you captain?"  
  
Charlie smiled reassuringly. "I'll hold the plane steady for you guys to jump and then I'll bail out myself." Gerry nodded before running out. Charlie watched as his crew bailed out. He counted the parachutes as they fell making sure they were all out. He stood and started to move toward the door.  
  
He never reached it.  
  
From his plane, Jamie watched in horror as Heavenly Body exploded in a ball of flame. Frantically he counted the parachutes. Eight. One missing. "Louis, take us low over the survivors." The co-pilot looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Jamie glared at him. "Don't argue with me, just do it!"  
  
Louis swung round over the survivors.  
  
"Josh, Bobby, Gerry, Tim, JK, Brian, Sammy, Pete..." Jamie searched for Charlie's face. He wasn't there.  
  
"He went down with the plane." Louis spoke quietly, with respect. Everyone respected... had respected Charlie. Jamie closed his eyes. "Take us back into formation before the Jerrys come back for another assault." Louis nodded.  
  
Sgt. Broach approached the door where Charlie's wife lived. Charlie had officially lived on base but unofficially here. He hated this part of his job. He knocked hesitantly on the door. A pretty, very heavily pregnant woman opened the door a welcoming smile on her face. It died when she saw his face.  
  
He ran a nervous hand through his rapidly disappearing hair.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm here to inform you that while on a mission over Germany the B-17 known as Heavenly Body went down."  
  
She looked shocked, numb. "Survivors?" she whispered, unnaturally pale. He recited their names. "Joshua Minahan, Robert Sampson, Gerald Diason, Timothy Truevik, James Karl Freeman, Brian Smyth, Samual Jones and Peter Robinson. I'm sorry..." He couldn't continue so he held out the letter Charlie had written to her.  
  
She was frozen, one hand clasped protectively around her stomach and tears trickling down her face.  
  
After a second, she clasped the letter. "Thank you for telling me," she said quietly before shutting the door.  
  
But he still heard her cry of grief and pain and the sobs that followed.  
  
He took a deep swig of his gin. Damn all the Nazis to hell, he thought bitterly.  
  
It was with trepidation that Kate pushed open the door to the house she had once shared with Catherine - the building seemed unnaturally silent, and the blackout curtains were still up. The house was dark inside, the only light being that cast through the now slightly ajar front door. The whole house had a slightly haunted feel about it, as if the dead walked there. 'Perhaps', Kate thought with a shiver, 'they do...'  
  
She shook herself, hard. That was stupid. It was a perfectly ordinary house... perfectly ordinary... perfectly ordinary...  
  
Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the staircase, putting one foot in front of the other, one at a time, just concentrating on getting up there, even as her heart pounded. "Catherine?" she called softly. "Cath?"  
  
There was no answer, although Kate fancied that she could hear a sob. She wasn't sure though... her mind seemed to playing tricks on her.  
  
"Cath?"  
  
Finally reaching the top of the staircase, Kate continued towards the bedroom, thanking God that she knew her way around this house in the dark. Silently berating herself for not bringing a candle, she pushed open the door to the bedroom.  
  
Her eyes were adjusting to the dark - she could see Catherine's still form on the bed. She could hear light breathing, but about from that, there was silence.  
  
"Cath?"  
  
No movement from the bed - Kate walked closer and crouched down, placing a hand on Catherine's shoulder. She was cold to the touch, and Kate gently pulled a blanket up round her form.  
  
"Kate. Go away."  
  
Kate looked at Catherine, shocked.  
  
Downstairs, Kate busied herself tidying the house up. Then, when she'd done it once... she did it again. And again. Finally, she looked about in exasperation. It was six hours later, and Catherine still hadn't said anything to her, or even acknowledged her existence. Well - to be fair - she had acknowledged her existence, but gone straight back to ignoring her after telling Kate to go away and leave her alone.  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed determinedly, and, without thinking one more thought, she stormed up the stairs. Not even stopping to think about what she was doing, she marched into the bedroom.  
  
"Catherine. Get up. Now."  
  
Catherine pulled the blanket over her head. "Leave me alone."  
  
"Catherine, you can't stay in bed forever!"  
  
"Watch me," she muttered.  
  
"Catherine!" Kate dived forward and ripped the blanket off her. "Get up now!"  
  
"No." Catherine's voice was eerily calm, whereas Kate was getting more and more angry by the second.  
  
"I can't let you lie here forever!" Kate took a deep breath to try to calm herself, forcing herself to remember what Catherine was going through. Cold fear gripped her gut as she realised that it could just have easily been Jamie who had been killed that night, but she tried to push the thought and the fear aside. Catherine needed her now. "It's been a week, Cath, and by all indications, you haven't moved out of bed once! Heaven knows if you've been eating!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Catherine yelled.  
  
Despite herself, Kate smiled. It was the first genuine reaction to anything that Catherine had had all day. She wasn't even crying any more - just lying there as if waiting for something.  
  
"Catherine-"  
  
Kate's latest plea was cut off by a cry of agony from Catherine as she doubled over in pain.  
  
"Cath?" Kate rushed forward and brushed the hair out of Catherine's face. "Is it-?"  
  
Catherine nodded, eyes screwed shut in pain as she bit her lip to stop from screaming. She grabbed Kate's hand and held it tightly, her fingernails digging into Kate's skin. "Cath, you have to let me go - I have to call Dr. Smith-"  
  
For a moment, Kate thought Catherine wouldn't let her go. Then, her hand dropped. With a last murmur of encouragement, Kate ran downstairs, hurtling to the telephone in the kitchen...  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs Danson. It's a girl. Healthy, and weighing 8lb. You should be proud."  
  
"I don't want her."  
  
Dr John Smith stared at the young woman. "You can't mean that, Mrs Danson," he said, confused.  
  
"Oh, can't I," Catherine muttered, but it was more to herself than the Doctor. She pulled the blanket back over herself. "Take it away. Kill it. I don't care."  
  
Doctor Smith looked down at the infant lying in his arms. She was a calm baby, with large blue eyes, ones that reminded John of two still lakes. Faint wisps of red brown hair were evident on her head already. How anyone could refuse her, he didn't know. "Mrs Danson, she's your-"  
  
He broke off as he noticed the new mother was no longer listening - in fact, she was no longer awake. With a heavy sigh, Dr Smith carried the infant downstairs.  
  
"Mrs Lewis?"  
  
Kate leapt up when Doctor Smith called her name. "What? How is she? How's the baby..." she trailed off as she saw the child in the Doctor's arms.  
  
"I think Mrs Danson may be... disturbed at the moment, Mrs Lewis. She's sleeping now."  
  
Fear leapt in Kate's eyes. "Disturbed? How?" she asked.  
  
Dr Smith laid the baby in the crib that had once been set up in eager anticipation of her arrival. Drawing Kate aside, he asked, "How's she been acting since Mr Danson lost his life?"  
  
"She's been withdrawn," Kate admitted with a shrug. "Lacklustre. I'm worried about her. But maybe having a baby to care for will change that?" she added, looking up at the doctor hopefully.  
  
"I hope so... I hope so."  
  
Kate moved to the side of the crib and looked over the child. "She looks like Cath," she commented, then returned half of her attention to Dr Smith's last comment. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm worried about Mrs Danson. She refused to acknowledge the baby."  
  
"What?" asked Kate, disbelief evident in the whispered question. "Why would she...?"  
  
Dr Smith looked at Kate with his piercing eyes and said, "It's not uncommon for victims of bereavement to try to avoid any reminder of that loss."  
  
"You think Catherine's in denial?" Kate picked up her friend's daughter, and held her close.  
  
"No."  
  
Kate spun at the sound of the unexpected voice. She had had her back to the door, but now she turned to face the new arrival.  
  
"I'm not in denial..." Catherine Danson explained, and walked up to Kate, who mutely offered the baby out to her mother. With love in her eyes at last, she claimed her child, lightly planting a kiss on her cheek before murmuring softly, "There's been too much loss already, hasn't there, Cassie Danson? Too much. I don't want to lose you too." She looked at Kate, appeal in her eyes. "Or you, Kate. I'm sorry."  
  
She expected reproach or a hurt expression in Kate's eyes, but found only blessed acceptance and friendship there.  
  
5 years later...  
  
Catherine looked out at the lake that stretched in front of her. Waves stormed noisily on its normally calm surface, and fierce winds ripped through the trees above. Instead of being a peaceful blue, the lake was grey, reflecting the gathering clouds in the sky above. No one else was around, and for good reason - the weather suggested a good possibility of thunderstorms in the offing.  
  
She wasn't entirely sure what had drawn her here, today of all days. She'd been sewing up a dress for Cassie's birthday - a week from now - when she had suddenly felt an urge to visit the lake. She hadn't been here since the fateful night five years ago - five years ago to the day, she realised with a start.  
  
"Cathy?"  
  
A shiver ran down her back, as the wind whistled through the trees. Only one person had ever called her Cathy, had ever said her name that way. But it wasn't possible, she told herself forcefully. He couldn't be here! He couldn'tcouldn'tcouldn'tcouldn'tco-  
  
She started as she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Focusing on the middle of the lake, she searched for it, trying to find confirmation that it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her.  
  
But - there it was again!  
  
"Charlie?" she asked, her voice a strangled whisper as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. She stepped out onto the pier, walking past the lines of moored boats, feeling the ice cold water of the lake tossed over her feet, then receding again. "You're...you can't be here."  
  
"Cathy?"  
  
Mesmerised - almost hypnotised, she continued walking. Waves crashed over the old wooden pier, but Catherine paid them no heed.  
  
"Charlie? Is that you?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Cathy..."  
  
Tears of frustration fell down her cheeks as she reached the end of the pier. "Charlie? Where are you? Why did you leave?"  
  
"I never meant to leave..."  
  
"But you did!"  
  
"Cathy... after I died... I learnt something. This - all this - was never meant to happen."  
  
Catherine took a step back; the words hit her like a physical blow. "Wh-what?"  
  
"We're four hundred years early, Cathy."  
  
She shook her head and covered her ears, trying to block out the tormenting words. "You can't believe that!" But still, the voice continued. It was in her mind now, something she couldn't ignore, try as she might. "What about Cassie? Was she never meant to be?"  
  
"Cathy..."  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone holding her close. Instinctively, she knew it was Charlie, and the thought chilled her to the bone. All this... never meant to happen. "How can that be?" she asked, shouting above the noise of the gathering storm.  
  
"One day, you'll understand," came the reply, a calm whisper in her mind. "One day, we'll be together."  
  
"Now..." she pleaded.  
  
She could hear the sorrow in the wind, in his voice, in the sound of the water. "It cannot be..."  
  
"It has to!"  
  
There was no answer. She looked around desperately, searching for him, but she could no longer see him. Her only company was the storm and the lake.  
  
Her life was never meant to be. Her life had been... nothing more than a mistake. She felt horribly alone - more alone than she ever had before, even after Charlie had died. She'd been forsaken by everything - even fate itself had abandoned her.  
  
She looked at the lake once more. It was about twenty feet here, she knew...  
  
Catherine jumped.  
  
END 


End file.
